Saved
by PureKagome
Summary: "I missed you. A lot. But I got some time to think while you were gone. Get some stuff straight." She gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes, lifting her into his lap. "What about?" "Huh?" "What were you thinking about?" "About you. About me. About us." Rated for language. Set after Kagome's return


It had been a long day. A long day indeed. The only time she had seen the hanyou was when he had pulled her out of the well. After that, the returned miko hadn't seen had hide or hair of him. Sango and Miroku had filled her in about what had happened during her three year absence. Once in a while she'd ask if they had seen Inuyasha but every time they'd give her a "no" and knowing look. Gone for three years and you'd think he would have been a bit more excited to see her, she definitely was over joyed to see him again. Now she was alone in Kaede's hut. She had been in Miroku's and Sango's hut for a while but that was before they had all decided to go to bed. So she moved into Kaede's who was currently not around. She was about to get up and find something to do before she heard a rustle of bushes and quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, watching for any movement out of the corner of her eye. She heard it again and ran to the doorway and fired. "Wait Kagome!" The arrow struck right beside Inuyasha "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha! You scared the crap out of me! You're lucky I missed!" "Keh! Like you'd be able to hit me!" She rolled her eyes and walk back into the hut, him following after her. "Where were you all day today anyway?" "None of your business!" "I see you're happy to have me back.."

She muttered under her breath and put her bow and quiver beside her, sitting down. And he sat on the opposite side.

"Look Kagome, you know I'm glad you're back." She sighed and nodded, pouring some sake for herself.

"You want any?"

"Since when do you drink?"

"Since now. You want some or not?" He picked up a dish and smirked at her.

"Someone picked up a bit of an attitude while she was gone." She nudged him and smiled.

"Shut up." And she pours him some sake, both downing it.

She put her put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"I missed you, you know?" He gave her a slight smile.

"I missed you too. Some more of that, would ya?" She nodded and poured him some more."Listen ok?" He said, drinking his sake. "I missed you. A lot. But I got some time to think while you were gone. Get some stuff straight." She gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes, lifting her into his lap.

"What about?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"About you. About me. About us." He blushed slightly at the last.

"Oh..."

"And I decided that... That I-I.. Really like you. Kagome," He drew closer to me. "I think that... I l-love you." She smiled as he closed his eyes, drawing closer.

"You know… I think I love you too." She closed my eyes and closed the space between them.

All the tension, loneliness and pain melted away. His soft lips caressing her own.

There was no passion or lust behind it. It was reassuring, sweet, and gentle. All the times she'd thought about never being able to return. The times she broke down in the confined space of her lonely little room. After all, there wasn't much help for her in the modern era. Her family had only known so much about her pain and longing. She couldn't get any professional help either for PTSD. After all, who would believe her reasoning.

But this kiss, it had showed them both that this was real. The feeling of finally being together like nothing else would.

The smell of him overwhelmed her. The smell of the forest and how it smelled right before it rained made her head spin. His hair was brushing against her and tickled her neck while his hand took a possessive claim just above her hip. Stars danced before her eyes leaving her on the border of thinking it was all a dream, one that she hadn't thought possible nor one to forget if it wasn't for the fact that the kiss felt far too real to ever be a dream.

Reluctantly, she pulled back, staring into his eyes. The taste of his sweet lips still lingered as she licked her lips out of habit. Her lips tingled slightly, missing the feeling.

"Kagome…" He grinned and cupped her cheek

"That was...one hell of a first kiss." She giggled and leaned into his palm, enjoying the warmth. His eyes widened.

"You mean… even after so long, you still never kissed anyone?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I was hoping that I would have a chance to give it to you."

Inuyasha gave her his infamous smirk. "How about a second?"

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and he leaned in giving her another overwhelming kiss.

It had never felt so good to return.


End file.
